Unfaithful
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: When your torn in love, you some times have to be unfaithful. HikaruHaruhiKaoru. One shot.


She played with her wedding ring. Kaoru just looked at it.

"When is he coming home?"

"Nine."

Haruhi sighed and lay down. Her skin was wet and salty, but she was cold. She turned her head, and looked at her lover. He was sitting in the bed, his feet on the floor, and his back to her.

"Ask me to leave him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

She had tears in her eyes. He turned and smiled that smile that went straight to her spine. He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"The same reason I can't stay away from you."

"Love."

Her voice was shaking, and she looked at her wedding ring again. She loved Hikaru. She did. She loved his passion. She loved the way he held her at night. The way he always made her smile and role her eyes. She loved the way he held her when she got scared in the rain.

There were only two people in the world she loved more than Hikaru, and one of them was sitting on the bed next to her.

"As quickly as he laid eyes on you, I knew you could never be mine."

He carefully caressed her cheek, and dried away a tear with his thumb.

"I love him too much to deceive him that way."

"I know."

She quickly stole another kiss before he went out of the bed and started to dress himself. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on them when a baby cry made her walk to the end of the bed. There a lovely baby girl was crying. Haruhi carefully picked her daughter up, and the girl silenced.

"She knows her father is leaving."

"She's not my child."

Haruhi looked at the man. Again his back was to her, and he was looking out of the window. He hated it. Hated the nights they stole together. Hated that he was cheating on his brother with his wife. But no matter how hard both of them tried, they always ended up in the same place.

"She is. No one else will probably ever know it, but Ai is yours."

He turned and looked at her.

"How do you know?"

She smiled, and a new tear slithered down her cheek and upon the now sleeping child. Haruhi placed her back in the bassinet.

"I just do."

Kaoru went over and placed both arms around her. Just holding her tight.

"Ask me to leave him. I will do it if you ask me to."

"I can't."

And with that he let go, and walked out of the room. As he walked past the servants and out into the cold, the crying of the mistress of the house could be heard in every room. None of the servants judged her, for in her crying was such pain that it broke their hearts.

She cried because she had betrayed the man she loved. She cried because the man she loved had walked out the door. She cried because she couldn't love Hikaru as much as his brother, and she cried because she loved Kaoru so much.

In a bar ten minutes from his home, Hikaru was getting his third glass. He looked at his watch, and decided to give Haruhi and Kaoru ten more minutes before he went home.

He knew he was the third person Haruhi loved most, and he had settled for that a long time ago. Because he had decided that it was better to get just a piece of her, than not have her at all.

He drank the glass in one go, and ordered another one.

If he saw them together, her would have to leave her, and he just couldn't. He didn't know if he could survive. He was a grown man now, but still his life involved only three people. Haruhi, Ai and Kaoru.

If she left, he would be alone. Haruhi would be gone, and Kaoru would go with her. He could always fight to get Ai, but she would just be a constant reminder of what he had lost. He couldn't lose them. He loved them too much.

He walked out, but was only in the cold for a few seconds before he settled into his limo.

He had actually been happy the few months when he had thought he had won her over. Before he learned that his brother loved her too, but couldn't act on it knowing what he felt. Because thou he had joked about sharing her with his twin when they where younger, he had been glad believing he had her all for himself.

But sharing her with his brother these few nights was better than not having her at all. Not being able to smell her hair when it was newly shampooed. Never being able to look at her when the moon swept over her sleeping body. Never see her smile when she was playing with Ai.

Being the third on her list wasn't so bad, being behind Ai, and Ai's father.


End file.
